Alone in the Rain
by Micksterz
Summary: Tony's gone and done something incredibly stupid again. And pays a hard price. He's flirted with death one too many times, and now, in the rain, memories have been stirred back up. Tony X OC (This is my first fanfics. The rating is just in case. This is a one-shot. Warning(s): Character death, minor course language, attempts at being a tragedy) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS


"No!" I screeched, my voice cracking as I hurtled myself at him as he fell. "No. No, no, no, no, no," I whispered as I caught him, embraced him, pulled him close as we fell from the sky. I stared at his face, hoping to see something that would even suggest him to be alive. "You have to be alive," I murmured as I held him. "You just have to be." I curled myself around his limp body, keeping him as near as I could. I saw a swirling blue around us, and felt us land softly on the pavement. I clutched him to me, unwilling to believe that he was gone. But his pulse had stopped beating, his breath had stopped coming.

_I looked up, across the bar, and saw him. Sitting around him were five people, four male and one female. Most of the males weren't paying any attention to me, or seemed to be. But he was looking directly at me. The red-haired woman beside him noticed, and smacked him on the head and gave him a few sharp words. He smiled at her, and gave me a last glance, smirking. Then he looked away, and I wondered if I imagined it. I shook my head and took another sip of my drink._

"He's gone," I heard a voice whisper. I should've recognized it, but in my grief, I couldn't find myself to. "He's really gone this time."

_I sat in the park, staring up at the moon. The night had long ago fallen, but, still, I sat in the darkness lit by the full moon. I closed my eyes, not thinking of anything in particular, when I felt the presence of others. My eyes opened, and I glanced around. I was surrounded by the same six people I had seen at the bar. My eyes drifted over all of their faces, stopping on his. Then the red-head spoke up._

_ "Hello, Ever Rolay," she started. "I am Agent Romanoff, and SHIELD has taken an interest in you. We-"_

_ "Can get in line. Lots of people have taken an interest in me," I cut in, smirking. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I now have to go avoid whoever the hell SHIELD is," I smiled, before disappearing in a whirl of blue._

"No, he can't be dead. Please. He can't be," I whispered, my voice holding almost no volume. No one heard my breathless plea. I only wished that whatever God that was out there had heard it.

_I sat, once again, in the bar, sitting at a table near a window. I took a sip of my drink, staring out at the setting sun. Someone sat across from me, and I lazily turned my head to face him._

_ "What? Come to bring me to SHIELD?" I asked. "Sorry, but I tend to avoid people who want me just because of this," I said, holding my hand out. Blue energy swirled languidly around my fingers. One of his eyebrows raised and I only smirked, letting the blue energy disappear. "Now, go away. Before I have to make you."_

_ "Nah," he said, "I'd rather take my chances." He stuck his hand out. "Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." I gave him a look, cautiously shaking his hand._

_ "Ever Rolay. Psychic on the run," I said. He smiled, before letting go of my hand._

_ "Can I buy you a drink?"_

"He flirted with death one too many times, this time around," another voice said, another sound I should've recognized.

_"So, what does your group of friends think of you meeting me here?" I inquired curiously._

_ "Oh, not much, really," he said, waving the question away. "What they don't know can't hurt them, after all."_

_ "Oh? And what happens when they find out that you've been, oh how would they put it? 'Fraternizing with the enemy?'" I asked, smirking slightly. He shrugged._

_ "Spangles might pop a vein, Nat would shake her head, Point Break wouldn't understand, Bruce would give me a strange look, and Legolas would find yet another reason to think I'm insane," he said with a smirk._

_ "You don't seem to have a problem with that," I stated. It wasn't a question, just a fact._

_ "No, I suppose I don't," he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him, smirking._

_ "I think you may be flirting with death," I said. "Psychics are notoriously known to only bring trouble wherever they go."_

_ "Maybe I like trouble," he said with a smirk, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I only rolled my eyes again._

"He wasn't supposed to survive the first time. Maybe it's no surprise that he didn't make it through the second," a third voice said, sounding more feminine than the others, and I could tell that it was trying to sound indifferent, apathetic.

_"Okay, my turn to ask questions. Yesterday you had your fun. Now it's my turn," he told me with a smirk. I knew I didn't have a choice, so I rolled my eyes, but consented._

_ "Yes, alright. Fine," I said. "What do you want to know now, Stark?" I asked, sounding slightly annoyed, yet my tone teasing._

_ "How many organizations want you either captured or dead?" he asked, and I knew this wasn't going to be teasing questions. I let out a soft sigh._

_ "Too many to count," I replied. "I tend to try to avoid all of them, instead of trying to figure out who wants me dead or not."_

_ "How long have you been on the run from these organizations?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the table between us._

_ "Since I was sixteen. Ran from the people that I was with and never looked back," I answered simply, no regret in my voice._

_ "Do you know exactly why they want you dead?" he asked. I bit my lip, and looked down at my drink._

_ "I-I wasn't in the foster system like most kids like me. I was raised a lot like how Natasha was. Only difference was I wasn't trained with guns. So I've done some things. And, I'm psychic, so that doesn't help my case much at all," I responded, trying to keep the other memories from stirring up._

_ "Do the people you ran from want you dead, too?" was his next question, fired almost instantly after I finished my last answer._

_ "Yes, but, like everyone else, they're far from catching me," I stated matter-of-factly. "I'm hard to find, and even harder to catch."_

_ "But I can see you. And I could call for backup at any moment and catch you. Why do you still come to meet me?"_

_ "Because I know you won't. And as soon as the thought went through your mind to call for backup, I could be gone the next instant."_

_ He smirked. "Does that mean you trust me?" he asked slyly, a glint of mischief in his voice. I mused over the thought._

_ "Maybe."_

"But he was so sure. He was so sure that it would work. Just like always. His prototypes never failed him before. Well, they have, but not like this. Why would they now?" a fourth voice asked; its composure was much worse than the third voice's.

_I leaned against the tree, watching him with an amused look on my face. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" I asked as he tried, once again, to mirror the stance I had shown him._

_ "If you can do it, why can't I?" he asked, avoiding my question. "You made it look so simple."_

_ "I've been fighting with swords for as long as I can remember. It's no surprise I can do things that you can't. Now, what are you trying to prove, other than the fact that you have no idea how to even hold a sword correctly?"_

_ "Nothing," he said, putting the swords down. "I plan on sticking with science now."_

_ "Swordsmanship is a science, Tony," I said with a smile. "It's just one you don't understand."_

_ "I can learn it later, then," he shot back. "I can learn any science. I am a genius, after all," he said with a smirk._

_ "Yeah, okay. Good luck with that," I said, focusing on bring my swords back to me. The metal blades glowed blue, and floated back to me. I slid them into their sheaths, before returning my gaze to Tony._

_ "Do you doubt me?" he asked, feigning insult. "Ouch, Ever. That's just cold," he said. I laughed, and he smiled, dropping his little act._

"He was Tony. The Man of Iron was a brave man; a brave, stupid man. But he will be remembered as a hero," a fifth voice said. I couldn't help it now. I shrieked at the five voices.

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked again, not able to see where he was leading me because of the blindfold on my face. I was starting to regret ever teaching him how to block his mind from psychics._

_ "It's a surprise," was all he said. It was his same answer as before. I scowled, and imagined using a voodoo doll to torture the answers out of him._

_ Finally we came to a stop, and he took the blindfold off of me. We were standing in front of a cinema. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_ "What are we doing here?" I asked, suspicion coloring my voice. I had never actually seen a movie before, since I was never usually in the same place long enough to find one that I wanted to see._

_ "I'm going to show you the wonders of a horror movie," he said with a smirk. I scoffed._

_ "As if a pixilated screen could show me anything more horrific than the things I've already seen." But, still, I let him lead me inside, and we bought tickets for a movie. I didn't catch the name, but we still watched it._

"No!" my loud voice cried out, louder than I remember it ever being. That was the only intellectual word I screamed as I shouted my grief to the skies, holding him tightly in my arms.

_"You didn't flinch once," he said as we walked out of the cinema. "How could you not have been scared?"_

_ "Oh, did the little ghosts scare you?" I asked. "Are you mad because I wasn't scared too?"_

_ "You just saw one of the most horrifying horror movies ever, and didn't flinch once. Something must be wrong with you. Natasha even flinched at that movie. Sure, it was only once or twice, but she still flinched."_

_ I only shrugged. "I told you I've seen worse. Next time, find a scarier movie if you want to see me flinch."_

_ "There might not be any scarier movies," he muttered. I chuckled, finding his mood amusing._

_ "You'll just have to wait for a better one to come out, then," I stated, smirking._

"Ever," the feminine voice started. "I know how much he meant to you, but he's gone now. And nothing can bring him back."

_"Tony," I hissed between my teeth. "You have exactly thirty seconds to explain why SHIELD agents are following us," I growled. His eyes grew wide, and I could tell he didn't know anything about it. He had dropped his mental block in surprise. And, then, he started to curse underneath his breath._

_ "Go," he said to me. "I can handle them." I blinked at him, staring at him like he was crazy._

_ "I know what organizations like SHIELD do to traitors, Tony. If you think that I'm just going to let them-" I was cut off by Tony putting his lips to mine. He pulled away after a moment._

_ "Go," he stated again. Now I just raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "What?" he asked, confused._

_ "You're an idiot. This isn't a movie. I'm not going to just let you play hero and run. If you thought I would, you must not know me very well at all," I said. He smiled at me._

_ "I didn't really think that. I hoped, though," he said. I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head._

_ "You're an idiot. An idiot who hoped in vain. I'm staying," I said, and my tone proved that there was no arguing. Besides, it was too late to argue anyway. The SHIELD agents surrounded us, all pointing guns at us. Fury, in his black trench coat and eye patch, stepped out from the group, giving us the evil eye._

_ "What do you have to say for yourself, Stark?" Fury asked. Blue energy began to swirl around my left hand as I glared at Fury._

_ "Well, I did what you couldn't. I got close to her without the need of guns, and actually got to have a conversation with her. I'd say I've done a better job than you ever could have," he replied._

_ "Stark, you know that what you've been doing is traitorous. We always knew you were crazy, but this was too far," Fury stated. "We're going to have to take you in." Fury glanced at me. "Both of you."_

_ I laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm harder to catch than that." I grabbed Tony's hand, and we were encased in blue energy, before it disappeared. We were on the rooftop of some building._

_ "Where are we?" he asked, glancing around. I chuckled at his obvious discomfort._

_ "Don't worry; we're still in New York. And we're actually not too far from your tower," I said, before pointing to the Stark Tower, which was visible rather clearly from where we were._

_ "You could've left me there, you know. Why'd you take me along?" he asked, and I stared at him._

_ "For a genius, you sure are stupid," I said, shaking my head, before letting go of his hand. "I'll see you around," I said, smiling. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but disappeared in a whirl of blue before he could do anything at all._

Sobs ricocheted through my chest at her words, tears streaming down my face. The sky had opened up and rain was coming down, soaking everything in the sky's tears. I numbly worked at his armor, taking the thing that caused his death off of him. He was already starting to go cold. I felt hands on my shoulders and arms, trying to pull me back, away from him, but I stiffened, and could feel the energy leaving me and heard the impact of five bodies hitting the pavement. But I didn't pay any attention to that. My attention was only on his face.

_"What- what are you doing here?" he asked, staring at me like I had grown another head. "You could get caught."_

_ "I know that," I said. I shrugged. "Not like I've done anything that SHIELD could lock me up for, though." I smirked. "Well, that they know of."_

_ "So you just decided to drop in?" he asked. "No warning at all?" I raised an eyebrow._

_ "I didn't know I needed permission," I said. "But, if you want me to leave, I can always just go."_

_ "No, no, it's not that," he rushed to say. I raised an eyebrow at him again, tilting my head to the side._

_ "Then what is it?" I asked, but Tony didn't answer fast enough. The rest of the Avengers walked in, before spotting me and freezing._

_ "Tony, what is she doing here?" the male I knew as Steve asked, looking as if he was about to pop a vein. Natasha shook her head, her hand going towards her gun, but not pulling it out. Thor stared at me and Tony with a confused look on his face, while Bruce was giving Tony a strange look. Clint was staring at Tony like he was crazy. I chuckled._

_ "Well, Tony, you were right," I said with a smirk, before pulling out one of my swords, and standing in front of the group. "Hello," I said coolly, smirking slightly at them._

"You can't be gone," I sobbed. "You have to come back to me. Please. Come back to me." I hugged him to me, burying my face into the crook of his neck, trying to ignore the coldness of his skin. I sobbed, tears soaking the Black Sabbath shirt that he wore. "Please. Please," I pleaded, my words muffled and broken. "Please."

_Tony choked on his drink, staring at me. "You want to join the Avengers?" he asked in disbelief._

_ "Why not?" I asked with a shrug. "It would be better than having to run again. I honestly would rather be able to stay in New York. This place has grown on me." Tony smirked._

_ "Does that have anything to do with me?" he asked. I shrugged again, before smirking._

_ "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't," I said slyly. "But, either way, I don't feel like moving again."_

_ "Well, it's up to Spangles and Fury, really. You'll have to take it up with them," Tony said cautiously._

_ "It's not like they can lock me up as soon as they see me. I haven't done anything to break their rules yet. Well, no more than Natasha," I said._

_ "True," he said hesitantly. "But are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, as if he still thought this was a bad idea._

_ "What, do you not want me on the team? I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. Psychics might be fickle, but we don't say things we don't mean."_

_ "Okay, then. If you're sure, then there's nothing I can do to stop you. Just avoid getting locked up," he said. I smiled._

"Ever-" the feminine voice started again, but she stopped. I didn't pay her any mind.

_"You want to join us? Why would we want someone like you on the team? Why do you want to be on the team? Is this just a trick to dish out our secrets to the enemy?" Steve demanded._

_ "Yes. Because I could be valuable. Because I'm sick of running every few months. No," I said, answering every question._

_ "What enemy would she be working with, Spangles? Loki's locked up on a different planet without his magic glowstick, and all our other enemies either want her dead too, or are on some other planet she can't reach," Tony cut in._

_ "I don't know! But she could be working for an enemy we don't know about yet! How do I know we can trust her?"_

_ "I trust her. Is that not good enough for you, Spangles?" Tony asked. "Do you not trust your own teammate's judgment?"_

_ "Tony, it's not like that. I just don't think that we can trust her. It has nothing to do with you," Steve said._

_ "Has she given you a reason not to trust her? Sure, she's been on the run for most of her life, but it isn't her fault that she's running from enemies she's never met."_

_ I stood between the two, just listening to them bicker back and forth, my eyes closed. "How do I know she's told you the truth, Tony? You might be defending her with lies. How do you know she was telling the truth?" Steve asked. My eyes snapped open, and I glared at Steve._

_ "You think I would lie to Tony? You think that I would lie to the one person who actually gave a shit about me? Psychics don't have many people on their sides. But we never go and backstab the few that are," I said. "Just think about that," I spat, before turning and walking away. Tony followed me out of the room, leaving Steve alone._

"Nat, it's probably best to just let her grieve," the fourth voice said, speaking again. "It's the safer option, too."

_"I'm sorry I was such a jerk," Steve started. "I just wasn't sure if I could trust you." I watched him, careful make sure my face was indifferent and apathetic. "But, I talked to Fury, and, if you're still interested, you could meet the rest of the team, and maybe become an Avenger. It's still up to be changed, but if the rest of the team can deal with you, you can join." I blinked at Steve, hesitant, trying to see if this was just a hoax._

_ "Are you serious?" I asked, beginning to sift around his mind, trying to catch a lie_

_ "Completely. If you are still interested, that is," Steve said, leaving his statement open, almost like a question. I nodded._

_ "Of course. I told you, I don't want to have to run anymore," I stated. Steve nodded._

_ "Then, you can meet the team. Not today, since I need to notify them ahead of time to prevent any mishaps, but soon."_

"Yes, Maiden Romanoff. Let Maiden Rolay carry out her grievances in peace," the fifth voice spoke up. It took a bit more persuasion, but the feminine voice must've agreed, because soon, they were all gone. It was just Tony and I in the rain.

_"Ever Rolay, you are officially a member of the Avengers," Fury said. I smiled, and nodded. "Go celebrate with the team, or whatnot," he said, dismissing me. I nodded again, and turned, walking towards the rest of the team. They all smiled at me and congratulated me, as we all headed out for shawarma. I had actually become friends with the team, though closer to Tony than anyone else, of course._

_ We went out and ate, joked around and all. It all passed in a bit of a blur of food, jokes, and laughter. But then evening came, and we all went our separate ways. Except for Tony and I. We went to his tower, since I had yet to find a place to settle down. We sat down on his couch, deciding to watch some random TV show._

_ After a few shows, I was starting to get pretty tired. I stifled another yawn, and fought to keep my eyes open. Tony chuckled; he could see my attempts at staying awake. He had seen them before and knew that I rarely ever won out against my need for sleep. I murmured something incomprehensible at him, and shoved him over, only making his smile wider. I yawned again, and this time, put my head on Tony's shoulder, while still trying to keep my eyes open._

_ "Hey, Ever?" Tony asked. I looked up at him and nodded to show him I was listening. "Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. At first I looked at him, rather confused, since we went out all the time. Then it dawned on me what he meant. I smiled profoundly, before yawning again._

_ "'Course I would, Tony," I said, my words muddled in my tired state. He smiled down at me, and I smiled up at him. I wasn't exactly sure how, but our lips ended up meeting, before he pulled back and I leaned my head against his shoulder again. My eyes closed, and I fell asleep with a small smile on my face._

"No, Tony, no. Please," I murmured, holding him. "Please. Please. I-I can't lose you. Please, please, please come back to me." I closed my eyes. "Don't leave me," I pleaded, begged. "I love you," I whispered to him, my voice quiet as it seemed to echo in the rain. I was alone again. Alone in the rain.


End file.
